


Puppy Dog Eyes

by unsettled



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: Community: sherlockkink, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-18
Updated: 2010-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Holmes can't resist forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Dog Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for this kink meme prompt:_ I'll give my heart to anyone who will write me a fill about Holmes bonding with puppy Gladstone, even though he doesn't like dogs (or is afraid of them, maybe?)_

"Absolutely not."

"Oh, come now, Holmes. It's just this once. I've a deadline to meet and I'll never get it done if I can't concentrate for ten minutes straight. An hour, that's all I'm asking for. Even half an hour would help."

"We agreed, when you brought that _thing_ home, that I would have no part of it."

"Holmes."

"It stares at me."

"That's because he likes you. Please, Holmes. And it's not as though you are doing anything."

"I – I – Oh, _fine_." Holmes snatches the lead from Watson and stomps off to look for the puppy, who, having heard the tone of the argument, has hidden himself under a chair. Not very effectively, Holmes notes, but the puppy crouches low to the ground and stares up at him. He stares back.

"Come here." The puppy doesn't move. "Come _here_." Still, the puppy does not move. Cursing to himself, Holmes kneels down and grabs the puppy by the scruff of it's neck. It braces itself and leans back, but it's no match for Holmes. He drags it out, just in time for Watson to look over.

"Holmes!"

He looks up, guiltily. "Well, it wouldn't come out … " The puppy takes advantage of his distraction and runs straight to Watson, throwing itself at his feet. "Oh."

Watson takes the lead from Holmes, clips it to the wiggling puppy's collar, and hands it back to Holmes, a pointed expression on his face. Holmes sighs. "An hour?"

"Please. You could go to the park. All you'd have to do it sit and give him a long leash. He'll amuse himself."

That's a slightly more promising thought.

*

The house is quiet, peaceful, and Watson has managed to get more work done in the past hour than in the past week. Not that that's Gladstone's fault; the walk was more of an excuse to get Holmes out of the place, although Gladstone could use some attention. Watson has been sadly neglecting him of late, which probably has something to do with Holmes' level of dislike for the puppy. Bored puppies find their own amusements, like shoes. Or pipes.

He hears the door open below, and he's certain it's Holmes, returning the second the hour is up. Footsteps come up the stairs, and Watson twists in his chair to look – and gape.

Holmes is holding the puppy, rump snuggled in the crook of his arm, front legs and head resting on his shoulder, a wealth of short white hairs covering his coat. Gladstone has his nose stuck against Holmes' neck, whuffing quietly, and his tiny stump of a tail is wagging furiously. Holmes doesn't seem to mind; in fact, he has a distinctly silly grin on his face. Which fades somewhat when he catches sight of Watson's own grin.

"What?" he asks. Watson shakes his head. "He was tired. He wore himself out chasing things. When it was time to leave he wouldn't walk, just _looked_ at me … "

Watson knows better than to say anything. Holmes glares for a moment, but doesn't put the puppy down. Instead, he goes to his chair and sits, puppy still in arms. Gladstone wiggles for a moment, then heaves a puppy sigh and snuggles in closer. Watson looks away.

The next few hours are almost as quiet as when Holmes and Gladstone were gone.


End file.
